Geoworks FAQ
Kategorie:GeosKategorie:Geos SDK ProblemeGeoworks FAQ (Stand: Februar 1999 - ACHTUNG: Alle Web-/eMailaddressen und Telefonnummern stimmen mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr!) Ordering Q. Where can I order Bindery? A. New Deal now sells Bindery. Email sales@newdealinc.com or call New Deal at 1-800-985-4263 (9am-8pm EST) Q. Can I still order Quick Shuffle? A. Please send email with your request to orders@geoworks.com. While supplies last, we will send them for the cost of materials and shipping. Q. I would like to develop applications for my HP OmniGo. Where can I find the SDK? A. New Deal now sells the GEOS 2.0 SDK. Email sales@newdealinc.com or call New Deal at 1-800-985-4263 (9am-8pm EST). This SDK is not specific to the Omnigo but does enable application development for the Omnigo. Q. Where can I order an SDK for the Casio Z-7000(Zoomer) devices? A. You need the GEOS 2.0 SDK that New Deal now sells. Email sales@newdealinc.com or call New Deal at 1-800-985-4263 (9am-8pm EST) Q. I would like to write programs for my Genio. Where can I order a SDK for the Genio? A. There is no SDK for the Genio. Q. Can I still obtain the DOS version of the SDK for the original Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. Send email to orders@geoworks.com. They will be available as long as supplies last however we no longer support the DOS version of the tools. Q. Do you have distributors for your SDKs in other locations? A. No, all SDKs are distributed through our headquarters in Alameda, California orders@geoworks.com). PC/GEOS, GEOS 2.0, GEOS 3.0 and GEOS-SC Q. I have a question about PC/GEOS that runs on my desktop PC. A. Geoworks no longer sells or supports desktop software based on PC/GEOS. Please direct your questions to New Deal - check their website at http://www.newdealinc.com/ or send email to newdealrep@newdealinc.com Q. Can I purchase your GEOS operating system for my desktop computer? A. NewDeal now distributes the Ensemble product for desktop computers. Please see the answer to the previous question. Q. I'd like to get a printer driver for PC/GEOS that supports printer. A. Geoworks no longer develops or provides printer drivers for the PC/GEOS Ensemble system. Please see NewDeal (www.newdealinc.com) about acquiring new printer drivers for GEOS. Q. Does GEOS-SC support Java? GEOS 2.0 and GEOS 3.0? Are any devices going to be available soon with Java? A. We currently support Personal Java 1.0 in GEOS-SC, which is available to OEMs today. We currently do not have Java available on GEOS 2.0 and GEOS 3.0. It is up to each of our OEM's to incorporate Java into their products. Q. Are GEOS 2.0, GEOS 3.0 and GEOS-SC year 2000 compliant? A. Yes, the operating systems (including PC/GEOS) are year 2000 compliant (this includes earlier versions such as 1.0). Hardware Q. Is there a way under GEOS to run the 486 processor in 32-bit protected mode? A. No, there is no way to run in 32-bit mode. GEOS only runs in 16-bit real mode. Q. Does GEOS support USB (Universal Serial Bus) devices? A. None of the current GEOS based devices support USB or FireWire. Q. Does GEOS-SC support PowerPC architecture? A. The PowerPC is not one of the current reference platforms for GEOS-SC, but can be supported for any hardware manufacturer wishing to use it as the OS is easily ported to any 32-bit CPU. In addition we have a fair amount of PowerPC experience in-house through the acquisition of the Eden group. Q. Are the devices based on your operating system year 2000 compliant? A. You need to check with the device manufacturers. Q. Do know if I can put GEOS on the Dauphin DTR devices, or on the latest Windows CE device I just bought? A. Geoworks does not provide support for installing GEOS on any devices. Though it may be possible to install GEOS to such a device, we have not tried it nor can we offer any assistance. GEOS SDK Requirements Q. Do I have to use Borland compiler with the GEOS SDKs? Can I use the Microsoft compiler? A. No, you cannot use Microsoft C++. You need to use Borland versions 3.1 to 4.52. If you order version 5.0, it will come with version 4.52. We currently have no plans of supporting the Microsoft compiler for GEOS. However, the Microsoft C++ compiler is used for GEOS-SC. Q. Is it possible to use some libraries written in TurboPascal 7.0 through an external call under C++ (Borland). These libraries are written just for mathematical functions and regulation functions. A. No, we do not support linking libraries compiled in Pascal. Q. Borland is offering Turbo C++ 3.1 here in Germany. Would this compiler be okay for use with the SDK? Or do I need the real Borland C++? A. Unfortunately, Turbo C++ 3.1 cannot handle the long symbol names used in GOC. Currently you need to use Borland C++ (versions 3.1 through 4.52). Q. Can I use Windows 95 with the GEOS SDKs intended for Windows NT? A. No. Not only would it not install properly, it also would not compile. You also would not be able to use the debugger. Brother GeoBook Q. Where can I order an SDK for GeoBook? A. Geoworks does not offer an SDK for the GeoBook. Please check with Brother for any questions on the GeoBook (NB-60, NB-80c). Q. Where can I buy a GeoBook (NB-60, NB-80c)? A. Please check with Brother. Geoworks does not sell or support the GeoBook. Q. I just bought a GeoBook and I have a question about... A. Geoworks does not provide any support for the Brother GeoBook. You should be directing your questions to Brother support. Their toll-free phone number is +1-800-284-1937. If they are unable to help you, then your next best option is to post a question to the comp.os.geos.misc newsgroup. There are many GEOS users (and some GeoBook users) on that newsgroup who are willing to help. Casio Z-7000, Tandy Z-PDA ("Zoomer") Q. Where can I find software to run on my Zoomer? A. There are a couple of places you can check out: *Unofficial GEOS Web Page *Zoomer PDA Home Page Q. Are there any products for developing my own applications on the Zoomer? A. There is the GEOS SDK 2.0 for DOS that allows you to write applications for the Zoomer. It is available from NewDeal for a reasonable price. There is also the IZL programming language, also available from NewDeal. Q. Can I upgrade the system software on my Zoomer to use the latest GEOS 3.0 or GEOS-SC software? A. The system software is burned into the ROM of the Zoomer devices. It is not possible to upgrade the system software. Q. Can I get the Palm Graffiti hand-writing recognition (HWR) software for the Zoomer? A. Palm no longer sells the Graffiti software, so it is not likely that you will be able to find the software made for the Zoomer. Your best bet is to find someone who already owns the software and is willing to sell it. Q. I have a question about using my Zoomer. A. Geoworks does not provide any support for the Zoomer line of products. Most likely your best option would be to post a message to the comp.os.geos.misc newsgroup. HP OmniGo Q. I have a question on using my HP OmniGo. To whom should I talk about this? A. Please check with Hewlett Packard Handheld Devices web page. Also check the following question. Q. I am having trouble with my Omnigo. HP was unable to help me with this. A. I would recommend you post a message to the comp.os.geos.misc newsgroup. You could also join the OmniGo mailing list and send a question there. Send mail to majordomo@lifelike.com with the subject and message body being "subscribe ogo". This will subscribe you to the list. Then send mail to ogo@lifelike.com and everyone on the list will see your message. Q. Can I transfer my phone information from my OmniGo 100/120 to the HP 200LX? A. We have not investigated this. Please see the previous question. Q. I have a question about using my OmniGo. A. Geoworks does not provide any support for the OmniGo line of products. Most likely your best option would be to post a message to the comp.os.geos.misc newsgroup. Nokia 9000 Communicator Also refer to the Nokia 9000 Communicator FAQ, the Geoworks support knowledgebase and the Nokia support library. Q. Is there a spreadsheet application for the Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. Innolink has a spreadsheet application. There may also be others. Q. Where can I find games and other software (like a spreadsheet) for the Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. On our website we also have a partial list of products: Product Catalog. Also check Unofficial 9000 Website and Nokia 9000 Communicator Download Q. I have a fax machine with an IrDA port. Can I use this device with the Communicator as a printer? A. If the device supports PCL or Postscript and has an IrCOMM layer, you don't need to write a device driver for GEOS. Q. Do you have any tools to make development on the Nokia 9000 Communicator easier? A. Nokia is creating a tool to simplify initial application development. Please refer to the Nokia Communicator pages. Q. Can I work with Russian text in Nokia Communicator? Read incoming and outgoing faxes, E-mail, Web pages? A. You can receive faxes in Russian as that is received as a graphic. But the Cyrillic charset is not loaded into the Nokia 9000 Communicator so you cannot perform the other actions. I would suggest contacting Nokia to see if they plan on issuing a Russian version of the phone. Visit the Forum Nokia web site for more information. Q. Will there be a phone made for my language? A. Contact Nokia Customer Service to ask if a phone version in your language is planned. The following languages are now available: US-English, UK-English, German, French, Italian, Scandinavian, (UK-English with keyboard for Sweden, Finland, Norway and Denmark). Q. Can I run Java apps on my Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. The Nokia 9000 Communicator cannot run Java applications, there is no Java VM resident. For a handheld device to be Java enabled, it should run a Java VM based on Personal Java which is not currently available. Please check with Nokia on prospects for Java availability on their devices. Q. I only have a Macintosh, not a Windows PC. Where can I find NSERVER so I can backup my Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. You can download it from the Nokia 9000 Communicator Download web page. Q. I have a Linux machine, not a Windows PC. Where can I find NSERVER for a UNIX box so I can backup my Nokia 9000 Communicator. A. There is not one available. Q. I want to know if it's possible to get access to the new web pages made for Explorer 3.0 or better, with my Nokia 9000 Communciator. These pages are usually named "pages with frames". A. All frames are displayed like Lynx, the text based browser, shows them. Each frame will be displayed as a link. If a web page has four frames, the communicator will show four corresponding links. When a link is selected, it will take the browser to a new page which shows the content of the frame chosen. For more information on the browser, please see the browser style guide in the Nokia support library. Q. How do I find out about buying/using/upgrading my Nokia phone? A. If you have questions concerning acquiring, using or servicing a Nokia 9000 Communicator, in the US and Canada, you can call the Nokia Customer Service line at 1-888-NOKIA2U (665-4228). For other countries, check the Nokia Customer Support web page to find the local number for your country. You can also submit your question to Nokia via the web. Q. Will my Nokia 9000 Communicator that works in the U.S. also work in Europe? A. If you are using the Nokia 9000i Communicator in the U.S. then it is a GSM-1900 network handset. You would need a different handset in Europe for GSM 900 networks. Q. How can I read faxes saved to my PC from the Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. Unfortunately there are no simple tools for viewing faxes. Try using the instructions given on the "viewfax.html"-page. Nokia 9000 Development Q. Does Geoworks supply tools to design our own fonts on the Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. We do not supply tools for making fonts for GEOS 3.0. For more information on GEOS 3.0 fonts, please check the knowledgebase article #340. Q. By pressing shift-d-o after power-on there will be debugging mode on. It seems like Nokia 9000 Communicator is based on DOS (like MS-DOS) machine. Is it possible to make 9000 to work in real DOS mode, so that old DOS applications would work on it? Is it possible to make some kind of dosshell.geo application to provide DOS mode? A. There is only a very limited DOS that does essentials. You would also need to write a keyboard driver. We do not recommend this. It is an unsupported configuration. Q. Does the resolution of the emulator in the Nokia SDK match the actual Nokia device? A. The number of pixels is the same as the Nokia but there is no way we know of to change the dot pitch to make it the same size as the Nokia 9000 Communicator. So since the pixel count is identical you are seeing the same thing as on the 9000, only bigger. Q. Does the SDK give you access to data and measurements on the radio side of the Nokia 9000i Communicator, such as radio signal strength, channel number and signal quality? A. There is no API for radio-side in the SDK (except get IMEI-code and start a phone-call). Nokia has a special "Field-test software" available for certain operators. That software allows you measure "radio signal strength, channel number, signal quality etc." and can be installed for example into your communicator. Q. I have a Nokia 9000 Communicator build 3.8.8 and I am unable to debug it with SDK v1.1. What is the problem? A. You need to download the older sym files. We have put the symbol files up on our web pages. Go to the Developer Relations Downloads page and look for the file named N9000v10.ZIP. Q. Our application is already written to the upper left hand corner of a VT100 terminal session, never going beyond 20 characters nor four lines. Do we need to use the SDK with the Nokia 9000 Communicator to run an ANSI telnet session? A. Telnet is part of the built-in software on the 9000. You do not need the SDK to invoke "by hand" a terminal session. The SDK is for developers who wish to build their own applications that are then downloaded to the 9000. If you wish to create an app for the 9000 that initiates the telnet session you will need an SDK Q. I purchased a Nokia 9000 Communicator, it only supports English, and I want to develop a Chinese interface. Is it possible to develop a Chinese module? Is it possible to develop a common Chinese display driver and Chinese input module in GEOS? Does GEOS support multi-byte code character sets that needed by Chinese interface? A. The Nokia 9000 Communicator does not currently support multi-byte character sets. The API for adding other language support is internal and would require significant assistance from Geoworks and/or Nokia. The tools we use to create new fonts run on UNIX and are not in the SDK. We have these language versions: English, Spanish, German, French, Italian, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish. Q. Is it possible to change the standard SMS screens available within the standard Nokia 9000 Communicator (can you customize them)? A. It's not possible to change the standard sms screen. However you can make your own user interface with the help of the software development kit using the sms mailbox API. The developer is able to send SMS messages from the created application. You can find more information from the sdk: techdocs/acrobat/n9000.pdf, sections 3.2 and 3.3. Q. I am trying to run a Canon BJC-80 with the Nokia 9000 Communicator. I understand that there are BJC-70 drivers. These will be for serial connections. Is there any development on a BJC-80 which has IrDA? A. With the Nokia 9000/9000i Communicator you can print only using IrDA. If a printer doesn't have an IrDA adapter, there is a possibility to connect an external IrDA adapter to a parallel port (if the printer has one). We don't have a driver which would work with the BJC-80. The BJC 80 printer doesn't work with the 9000/9000i with the BJC-10/BJC-70 printer driver. We have tested it and they can make the conversation at the beginning but they are not able to transfer data because of different transfer speeds. The communicator is sending the data with 57600 but the BJC-80 is trying to receive it with the 115200. Q. How do images taken off of the Internet appear on the Nokia 9000 Communicator? A. Internally, GEOS handles the images as bitmap type data. Every graphic needs to be converted to this format. If you couldn't find an answer on this page... Before sending email to these aliases, be sure you've looked through the above frequently asked questions. It will save you a lot of time. orders@geoworks.com: for questions about ordering our SDKs and services. dev-info@geoworks.com: for requests for information about our developer programs that you could not find in our web pages. info@geoworks.com: for questions about GEOS and GEOS-SC in general. isv-feedback@geoworks.com: for sending us your impressions of our tools and services. Use this address to send your comments about information in the knowledgebase, whitepapers, technical documents, and downloadable files. Kategorie:FAQs